


Companion

by monanotlisa



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should love sex, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peace #6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199) by [Rustler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler). 



> The John POV to Rustler's excellent Rodney-centered _Peace #6_ drabble, which you may want to read first by following the remix/inspiration link far below.

John should love sex, but he can't. No matter any drawn blinds or the half-light of dusk, it's always about revelation, about sharing what you are and sharing what you feel - if you do. If you don't, you're not the one screwing: you're screwed because other people may look naked, but John really is, underneath the tan skin and the practised smile that they like so much.

Rodney looks bare, too. Wide eyes, blue even in the dimness of his quarters at midnight, and his touch is as tentative as John has learned to never be.

With him, it's different.


End file.
